Vicious Valentine
by Alky
Summary: Do not mess with psychos. Especially not with stalkers. Because death might taste too sweet. As sweet as Valentines chocolates. slight HieixOC and HieixKurama


**A.N.: **Heya everyone! Guess what? I've been up to writing again. This one is one of my disturbed fics. It has things to make you wonder just who you befriend, who you save and why you were taught that one valuable lesson "Mind your own business." Enjoy! And please do not Ghost-Read! I will send Layla after you. Speaking of which, Layla, please do the disclaimer.

**Layla**: Alky-sama does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, however, the plot and I belong to her. 

* * *

≈**Vicious Valentine≈**

_**February 14th, 5 am, Friday**_

Smoking a cigarette, Layla sat on the bench at the view point. Her dark red tresses, were swaying in the wind, and her deep sapphire eyes were focused on nothing. Her waist length, black leather jacket was unzipped half way through, and the chill of the morning was making her painfully aware of her surroundings. However she was relaxed. Finishing her smoke, she threw the end and took her face between her hands.

"Fag. He's a fag. That's why he was never seen with women. Well I guess that'll change... Right Kurama-kun?" she looked towards her car and smirked.

Her eyes sparkled maliciously, as she leaned back on the bench and took out her pack of smokes. It had been too easy. The chocolates had done it all. The _Laudanum_ in them had done it all. And afterwards all she had to do is pull the trigger.

Looking at the pack, she sighed. "Sorry babe, I know you don't like smokers. But I just killed your bitch and he needs a light to guide him into after life."

She lit another cigarette and sat back enjoying her last sunrise. She had purposely eaten a wrong candy, and it was still an hour early to safely smoke. Who cared anyway?

_**

* * *

February 10th, 7 pm, Monday**_

The Yu Yu Gang were celebrating in the local restaurant.

Yusuke was shamelessly groping Keiko, who being a little tipsy from the drinks she recently had, didn't mind at all. They were sat in a corner, with her giggling once in while and letting out little whimpered moans that vaguely resembled his name.

Kuwabara was trying to make Yukina look his way as he balanced a bowl of noodles. The petite, foam blue haired girl with crimson eyes laughed at nothing in particular. She too had had a little too much to drink and was enjoying the after-effects.

Shizuru was at the bar, flirting with the young looking bartender who kept offering her free drinks, for the sole reason that she was by far the most reasonable and clear-minded client there.

Koenma in his adult form, was sitting in a corner table, lain back and looking flustered in the cheeks. He was obviously enjoying himself... or more likely said, enjoying what someone hidden under the table was doing to him.

Kurama, was sitting at a distant table in a more hidden and secluded area. He was playing with the straw in his Sunrise, obviously irritated that his partner, Hiei, had yet to show up. They were celebrating another victory against the 'forces of evil', something utterly annoying to him by now. Now a sophomore, having just finished his exam session, he had come back and got together with everyone.

Hiei had been distant, and more often now, showed up faintly smelling like chocolate and blood. Although they were very talkative and shared everything, it seemed the imiko had been involved in other affairs. Affairs which he failed to mention, affairs he gave little to no details about. Affairs that frustrated the jealous fox.

"Hn. The detectives are drunk and the Prince is jerking it off with Botan." Hiei said letting his long leather coat slide on the back of the chair Kurama kept for him. He sat down casually leaning back and putting his feet up on the table.

"You're late Hiei. Again." Kurama grunted pushing his Sunrise aside.

The imiko kept quiet, and let the fox express it all.

"Look, I know it's none of my business as to what you do in your free time, and who you do it with, but when we're supposed to meet, can you try to show up in time?" Kurama seethed. The cool attitude in his partner etched at him and fueled his anger even more. He was conscious that he was acting like a jealous school girl, but how could he not, when that man standing just 3 feet from him was acting as if it was nothing at all?

"You're right fox. It is none of your business what I do, and when, and where, and with whom. Stop acting so damn possessive of my life." Hiei snapped making Kurama's eyes flash hurt for a moment.

Layla'd said the same thing when he caught her hand and pulled her back, not letting her jump. _**Fuck off! It's my life, I'll do whatever I want, when, where and with whom I want to. It's none of your business...**_

Truth be told, ever since he met Layla in January, his relationship with the fox had begun its considerable down fall. That girl... woman had something to her twisted nature. They went on killing sprees together. It was sick, it was dark, it was blood and it was gore and he... liked every second of it. He would use his katana, she would use her 45, and sometimes even her 9 mm when it was for female targets. After 100 kills per day, they would go out to a coffee shop and drink mineral water with a slice of lemon and eat chocolate. It felt surreal. He felt as though he went back to his beginnings.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he went on a killing spree with Kurama. It must have been well over 6 years now. Definitely. It was before they became part of the Reikai Tantei. And he missed being an outlaw. Layla the Twisted, the one who refreshed his 'good' days, was someone he happened to save from suicide just after the New Year's party.

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered when Hiei zoned out on him.

Hiei then moved so fast catching Kurama by surprise. He grasped the red-head's side locks that weren't caught in the low pony tail and drew him in a rough kiss. That always did the trick. He bit the other boys' lower lip coaxing him to open his mouth after which he slipped his own appendix inside and began mapping out known territory. Kurama moaned into the kiss and locked his own hand in Hiei's hair, pulling the smaller youkai into a rougher and more passionate lip-lock.

He always hated Hiei more when the fire apparition did this, more than any other time.

A gasp escaped somebody as the two drifted apart from one another. The waitress was all flushed in her cheeks as she bowed her head and tried to avert her eyes at the best she could from the two as she spoke.

"Um... You're with the other 7 in the main, right?" she all but whispered to Kurama in a shy voice.

"Yes." he answered glaring at Hiei for putting him in such a predicament.

"Well they want to leave and uh... you're all on the same bill so..." she stuttered before Hiei cut in.

"How much?"

"Uh... 38.000 Yen."

"Here's 50.000, keep silent, the change, and beat it." He concluded giving her a sharp look from his crimson eyes.

She blinked, took the money and dismissed herself quickly.

Looking at the one next to him, Hiei grunted. Kurama was slouching, his bangs covering his eyes and his low pony tail a little messed up.

Layla was also a red head. But his new friend will have to excuse him tonight and the next couple of days. He needed to put some things straight with the fox were a priority.

_**

* * *

February 11th, 10 am, Tuesday **_

Layla was walking on the street, dressed in her usual black leather waist length jacket, a pair of jeans, trainers and a scarlet pullover. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and her guns rested at her sides on the inside of the jacket. He usually showed up around this hour.

She'd known him for two years. Her obsession was cruel. She'd been planning a way to get to him ever since her childhood acquaintance, Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama as she'd noticed they called him had shown up again. She followed him first. Studied him, his habits, his quirks, the way he talked and then... Then Hiei came.

It was something that went beyond her. She had wanted the short brunette instantly. It was a chemistry that the later ignited in her. She had went to great extents to find out things about him. What he did for a living, where he hanged out, if he had relatives, what his hobbies were. She frequented places where only the misfits of society would gather.

Killers, rapists, thieves, zoophiles, pedophiles, even necrophilia. She'd talk to them and had quite a few good friends who belonged to these classes and subcultures. She herself was part of a subculture known as the 'stalkers'. Each with his own quirk she'd always reasoned.

Hiei, she found out, was a demon. A fire apparition born on the Koorime island and banished for being an imiko - a forbidden child.

_Why is he so late?_ Layla thought as she looked at a clock inside the coffee shop from where they began their daily rampage, and to which they returned after the topping of 100 souls. The clock shown 12:30 pm. Hiei was never so late. Could it be that today he wasn't coming?

Then as she was frowning at nothing in particular, she saw a couple walking down the street holding hands and kissing, both wearing pink scarves. Her brows knitted even more so when she realized that in just 2 days the mushy celebration called "Valentine's day" was going to take place. Pink, candy, romance, mush. Maybe for the V day they could notch it up to 150 and kill only couples?

Layla turned around swiftly and walked into a nearby alley climbing on the fire escape ladder. She'd sit on the roof top and idle around waiting there.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was the 2nd of January when they first talked and became friends. Layla was just about to throw herself off a bridge at the edge of town when he caught her hand. She'd snapped at him for it, and he had smirked. Obviously he hadn't expected her to pull out her 45 and put the barrel pointing at his forehead, where the jagan was hidden under a red bandana.

They talked over her reasons, of wanting to put an end to it, and she had wanted to smoke, when he took the cigarette out from her mouth and proposed the deal.

"Quit smoking and I'll find you another vice."

She gave him the finger and said that he couldn't possibly find a vice better than smoking, since she was obviously not someone to drown her sorrows, or imagine them away by sniffing something.

"And if we should start a daily kill?" he said leaning against the railing and being cautious of her to not have another go at ending her days.

"We? You mean you and I, the both of us?"

"Hn."

"What do _you_ get out of this?" Layla asked precautious. She'd learned much about him, but a direct psyche analysis was always better than data picked up from different sources.

"I get to have fun."

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

Nightfall. Hiei hadn't shown up all day and she had a feeling she wouldn't see him the following day either.

She popped in a cigarette and was just about to light it when she thought of him. There was nothing worse than having an image in your head scold you for something you want to do. And Hiei was Layla's guilty pleasure, her sweet obsession. So she crumpled the smoke and threw it away getting up and cracking her knuckles.

_So he wants to play hide and seek huh? And I'm the seeker, am I? Ok then, Hiei. I'll hunt you down._ Layla then took out her cell phone and called a few acquaintances: a necro, a bartender, a baker and a wasted dude called the 'Doctor'.

Maybe being a misfit of society had its advantages if one thought like she did. Layla had dropped out of school, though if she kept studying she might have been in her 3rd year in college. She had studied Psychology. Leave it to a psycho, to study about such grim things.

"Hey _Doc_..." she said feeling the chilly night breeze settle in as she zipped her jacket up "...it's me Layla. I was wondering if you still got some spare _Laudanum_ in your chemo set?"

_**

* * *

February 12th, around 2:30 am, Wednesday **_

Layla had her hair loose, flying wildly around her frame with every twist of the wind, in thin dark wisps. It had a eerie look in the dim yellowish light of the street lamps. It was well into the heart of the night and she was searching for that certain building. Where he was seen once or twice, by a bartender friend of hers, 'with a friend of his - a red head'.

_What would those two be doing alone in abandoned buildings? Could it be that they have a portal there?_ Getting to the desired address she climbed on the fire exit ladder of the neighbor building and when she was about to climb on the building she heard a moan. A moan of pleasure. A moan who's owner's voice sounded strangely familiar. She turned her head and squinted through the darkness and tried to focus her eyes into the room with wide open windows.

She vaguely saw a tangle of dark on the floor moving in a certain way to a quite visible rhythm. Two people were making love. Layla smirked and finished climbing on the roof, and then took out her night goggles to check out the building.

Mistake.

Gasp.

Eyes shut.

Her pet, her obsession, was being the active in the game of love, in the tangle of bodies writhing on the floor. That's why it sounded so familiar. It was Kurama's voice, the one who moaned.

She dropped her goggles and took sharp breaths of air. Originally, the _Laudanum_ was supposed to be for her own stressed nerves. But Layla's eyes became shinier, as if her blue eyes had turned to thawing ice, malice and a sick, twisted revenge being sewed into her mind.

She was on the phone again. This time it was her old acquaintance, a chef from a candy shop.

"Jake? Hey... Yeah I know it's late... But you know I love you... Could you help an old friend of yours in need?"

_**

* * *

February 13th, 6 pm, Thursday **_

She was at his door dressed to kill. _Literally_. She wore a tight black shirt with a sexy "v" cut up front showing a nice display of cleavage, though not in a smutty way, a waist length, black leather jacket, a pair of tight jeans to show off her toned round rear, and something which she could never get over: a pair of comfy sneakers. It was her urchin touch. In the inside pocket of her jacket she carried a Derringer, since she only needed one bullet straight through his skull to finish him off after all after the laudanum in the candy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Leyla, be very careful. You can only eat _one_ wrong candy, if you get the others right. If you have at least three wrongs then it's gonna drug you just about as heavy as you intend to drug the poor bloke. If you manage to give him at least 5 he's as good as comatose and a living vegetable. The effect takes about 15 minutes to start showing."

"Does the effect wear off or become more potent if he eats or drinks something after that?"

"Actually that's the best way to hide it, since you can blame the slight nauseating feeling that shows the first sign of the Laudanum starting to work, on the food. But. There is one catalyser. Sugar water. Ok, so maybe any juice. A drip of soda to wash your throats, will just about seal their fate.?"

"Thanks Doc. I knew you would let an old friend down."

"No, thank you Layla. If it weren't for your indications on what to look out for at the psychological check up the bastards would have locked me up in an asylum. Though Layla..."

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing you need to know. Smoking also catalyzes. It takes one wrong chocolate, a sip of coke and a smoke to knock you out. The Laudanum is eliminated only after 5 hours so try at your best not to..."

"S'ok Doc, I quit smoking. Another _friend_ of mine helped me."

"Ok, so tell me when to have the box ready at Jake's."

"Around 7 pm tomorrow."

"Very well then. I'll be waiting for you in the candy shop in the mall. The instructions on which candies are safe will be encrypted on the side where the nutritional value will be. You're a smart girl. You'll figure them out instantly."

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

"Fujiwara-san?! Layla is it really you?" came a surprised gasp from the red head in front of her.

The other red-head gave a shy smile, the type that always labeled her as innocent and naïve in high-school, and which could still work wonders it seemed.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Actually, I thought I saw you a couple of days ago and wondered if you ever moved." she smiled waiting politely to be invited.

Kurama then stepped aside and welcomed her inside. The biggest mistake he could ever have made.

"So, Shuichi-san. How have you been since I last saw you?" she began as she sat on a couch.

"Fine, wonderful actually. You? I always wanted to ask you why you dropped out of college, you know."

Layla had been looking around smelling some flowers, since he had always been good with gardening and was quite distracted at his question. Blinking at the awkwardness she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "It was either understand the lunatics or become one of them. Sometimes I think I'm a little bit of both."

This made him laugh softly, making her remember those sweet chuckles he used to throw at her, back in the time of innocence. As she looked at him, she saw him slightly glaring at her. "Eh, Shuichi-kun?"

He immediately shook his head and gave her an apologetic look "Sorry, it's that your scent reminded me off a friend and I'm a little distracted with what he's been doing lately."

"Oh? Well I might not have finished but, I'm as competent as any Ph.D. might be. So hit me with your best shot. Red Riding dude." she said and he laughed at that and just at her care-free nature.

"I know just the thing to take your mind off of what ever is bothering you." and with that Layla fluttered her car keys in front of him.

"Marathon trip at the Mall! And dinner will be my treat since," and she took a slight bow trying to remember something that would make her blush for effect, as she said "Would you be my early Valentine?"

Kurama chuckled low and with bright green eyes accepted while also saying: "You know? You could be right about being a lunatic."

As they left his apartment half an hour later, he missed the malicious glint in her eyes that read just how much of a lunatic she actually was.

_**

* * *

February 13th, 11:30 pm, Thursday **_

Kurama and Layla were walking out of the movie theatre in the Mall, with Layla holding him because the 'food' had disturbed his stomach, and the movie had gone and disturbed him. She wasn't trying to hide the smirk anymore. The indications on the chocolate box, were indeed quite obvious to follow and she dodged the 'special' ones. Then after pleading for sodas since the sweetness needed to be washed away, it was only one more addition to their deadly effect. When they reached the parking where her car, was, Layla feigned to look for her keys when she pulled out the derringer.

"Layla-san?" a dazed Kurama, asked staring at her smirk.

She pointed the gun at his heart at first before a shaky hand gripped her arm, just like she anticipated. Kurama's green eyes were swirling in shades of gold, and deep viridian, as she stared at him with a cackle on her lips. Then she stopped and Kurama's eyes widened in fear for the last time.

"_Happy Valentine's_, you little man-whore."


End file.
